Miles Callisto and Cassie
This article focuses on the relationship with Miles Callisto and Cassie the Star Darling. Overview Ever since Miles met Cassie, who landed right next to his family's spaceship on a shooting star, he has developed a secret crush on her but has been a little shy with her. Other times, Cassie is generally nice to Miles and views him as a friend, but in Miles' Cosmic Crush, she has shown to have deep affection in him. Episodes Featured Star Darlings Miles first meet Cassie when she and the other Star Darlings were sent down to WishWorld to find the twelve Star-Charmed Wishlings to help them save Starland from negative wish energy. When he held onto Cassie's hand to ride on a shooting star with her, Miles felt a warm feeling tickling inside him. Also, when the Disney Junior Club was having a celebration lunch with the Star Darlings to celebrate their success of saving Starland, Miles reached his hand out for another slice of zoomberry cake when he touched Cassie's hand who wanted a slice too. They both slightly blush and smiled at each other when they took their slices. New Year's Diamond Miles was hoping to get his new year's kiss from Cassie. But after seeing her with Jay, he becomes jealous and broken hearted, then runs off back to the Stellosphere tearfully. However, after he helped the Disney Junior Club get the New Year's Diamond back, he was surprised that Cassie came to watch the diamond's fireworks with him. As they enjoyed the fireworks, Miles and Cassie were close to their kiss when they hear their friends coming, so to make it quick, she kisses him on the forehead. Juicy Gossip In one of Connor's gossip columns, Connor publishes the school newspaper about Miles crushing on Cassie as he was embarrassed and tries to tell everyone in school that it isn't true, even though he knows it is. Cassie And The Star Violin Cry Of The Bansheep Adventures In Glowfur Sitting Cassie asked Miles to watch her pet glowfur, Bitty, while she and the Star Darlings are at the Crystal Mountains on a field trip. He accepts to do so and Cassie hugs him for appreciation, making Miles blush and smile goofily. Cupid Jake When Cassie was hit by Cupid's arrow, she fell in love with Miles and began hugging him like a teddy bear, which caused Miles to blush and smile. Later, Miles hands Cassie a mood rose and it turns pink, meaning that they are meant for each other despite their ages. Miles' Cosmic Crush In A Field Of Flowers Two Miles To Go! When Miles arrived in Starland for the Time Of Lumiere festival, Cassie complimented his new Starling clothes and star glasses and says that they go nicely with his blue hair, which caused Miles to blush and his glow to brighten up. All That Sparkles Gallery Happy Bright Day, Cassie!.png I don’t wanna leave you, Cassie!.jpeg Miles and Cassie's cupcake date.png Cassie kisses Miles' forehead.png Cassie and Miles hold hands.jpeg Cassie and Miles as Cat Noir and Ladybug.png Category:Relationships of Love Category:Relationships Category:Relationships of Friendship